<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best friends hanging out in public gone wrong by Mukurothefrecklebaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880965">Best friends hanging out in public gone wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby'>Mukurothefrecklebaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Gen, Murder, Paparazzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a cute wholesome fic but my adhd said nope were going to do this shit</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi &amp; Ikusaba Mukuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best friends hanging out in public gone wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a cute wholesome fic but my adhd said nope were going to do this shit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hina and Mukuro had agreed to go to a restaurant to hang out. They got a table and sat down "So why did you want to do this?" Mukuro asked "I wanted to go swim at the pool but it was closed for some reason" Hina said "Do you have any idea why it was closed?" Mukuro asked "Well apparently some students from the 79 A class were messing around and accidentally broke something in the pool" Hina replied. The two sat in awkward silence for a bit, they saw each other everyday son they didn't really have anything to talk about. Mukuro cleared her throat "Do you know how Yuta is doing?" Mukuro asked "Yeah, he called me last night and he told me that he got on his schools swim team just for me" Hina said "Wow, that's pretty sweet, he did that because of you being there Ultimate Swimming Pro" Mukuro said "Yeah, speaking of siblings what we're you and Junko like when you two were younger?" Hina asked "Excuse me but did you say Junko? As in Junko Enoshima?! I saw you two last year as new Hopes Peak students and I saw Junko Enoshima was in your class? Is she your sister?!" A teenage boy asked them "U-uh" Mukuro got very nervous, she didn't like the attention, it's why she used the fake last name 'Ikusaba' instead of her real last name in public or with strangers. "I can see her face in yours! Are you twins?!" The boy asked enthusiastically. A lot of attention was suddenly drawn to Mukuro from other people in the restaurant and soon a bunch of people were asking her questions. "Excuse me but please stop crowding her, it's very obvious she's uncomfortable" Someone said and Mukuro looked over to see a girl with short brown hair and emotionless yellow eyes walking over "Honestly I hate people like you, you're crazy fans and you make people uncomfortable" She said. Mukuro looked into the girls eyes and saw a look that was very familiar to her. The girl got everyone to leave and just as she was about to leave and go back to doing her own thing Mukuro stopped her "Wait, do you mind if I talk to you in private?" Mukuro asked "No I don't mind at all" She replied. They went outside of the restaurant to talk. "Thanks for helping me what that but I have a question for you, I saw a look in your eyes, one I've seen many times before, you've killed someone before haven't you?" Mukuro asked her. The girl sighed "Yes, I have killed someone before, you see, I have a girlfriend and her dad was very abusive to her, I had enough of it and took matters into my own hands, I asked one of my classmates to help me with it because I know that she's killed people before too, another one of my classmates is a broker and I asked him to get a pill for me, a pill that could kill someone, he got it for me and me and my other classmate snuck into my girlfriends house, crushed the pill up and mixed it in his drink, we succeeded and he ended up dying " She said "Also I know how you felt about everyone crowding you because they thought Junko Enoshima was your sister, my girlfriend is a famous actress and people ask me lots of questions too, it's just a downside of being close to a famous person" She said "Wait I never confirmed Junko was my sister" Mukuro said "You don't need to lie to me, I can read minds the reason I so easily confessed to murdering someone was because I know you've killed people too, oh by the way I'm the representative of the 79 A class" The girl said walking away. Mukuro went back inside the restaurant after that and she and Hina finished up in there pretty quickly and were now walking back to the Hope's Peak dorms. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, I shouldn't have talked about you and Junko's relationship in public" Hina said "It's fine we couldn't have known that would've happened" Mukuro said. They arrived at the girls dorm and went in "Let's just watch a movie in you and Junko's room" Hina said "Yeah" Mukuro replied and they went to Mukuro and Junko's dorm room. Junko was sitting on her bed and her hair was down and Hina gasped "Junko with her hair down!" Hina said running over to Junko, easily picking her up and spinning around while holding her "Hina!" Junko said laughing. Mukuro giggled at the sight "Hina I thought we were gonna watch a movie stop spinning around while holding my sister" Mukuro said giggling. Hina put Junko down but then ruffled her hair. "Anyway how'd it go?" Junko asked "What?" Mukuro asked "I wanna know what you guys did while you were hanging out?" Junko asked "Oh um.." Mukuro said "Something bad happened?" Junko said "Yeah, Hina asked about our relationship when we we're younger and someone overheard and started asking if I was your sister and a bunch a questions about you and then more people also started asking questions, lucky a  girl from the 79 A class stopped them all" Mukuro says "Jeez that sucks, I hate paparazzi they never mind their own business" Junko said sitting back down on her bed "Anyway let's pick a movie to watch now" Hina said obviously trying to change the subject</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>